Tatuagem
by Val Vasques
Summary: Fiz uma tatuagem quando no auge de uma louca paixão .:. /UA


Esta não é uma história com final feliz. Não para todos, pelo menos.

* * *

_Fiz uma tatuagem_

_quando no auge de uma louca paixão_

Começou no verão. Sempre começa no verão, com seus longos dias quentes que amolecem o corpo e noites estreladas de fogos de artifício. Mas enquanto me livro dos meus saltos incômodos e relembro, sei que essa história começou de verdade em uma primavera, quando fui viver com meus tios em Konoha. Foi quando conheci Sasuke Uchiha e realmente entendi o que a palavra _sexy _queria dizer. Sasuke Uchiha era sexy, popular e indiferente e é _claro_ que eu me apaixonei perdidamente. Como todas as garotas daquela cidade insípida. E é claro que ele me rejeitou. Como rejeitou todas as garotas daquela cidade insípida. Ha.

Ok, ele ficou com algumas delas. Não vem ao caso agora.

Mas o começo _oficial _foi em um verão, porque as histórias só começam de verdade com um beijo. E levou dois longos anos para que isso acontecesse. Nesse meio tempo, eu me ocupei vivendo a horrível experiência do colegial e infernizando a existência do meu primo cabeça-oca. Naruto só era útil porque, por motivos incompreensíveis e uma coincidência muito conveniente do destino, era o melhor amigo de Sasuke. Eu o atormentava para que me ajudasse a ficar mais próxima de Sasuke, mas o grande insensível nunca me deu o menor apoio; assim, eu dividia meu tempo entre tentar conquistar Sasuke e atormentar Naruto. A vida era doce.

Então, quando era verão e eu tinha dezessete anos, Kami resolveu sorrir para mim e jogou o Uchiha nos meus braços. Literalmente.

Ou melhor, eu fui jogada nos braços dele, levemente tonta por causa da cerveja servida na festa de Ino Yamanaka. Não, eu não planejei tropeçar, embora ninguém tenha acreditado, muito menos Sasuke, que me segurou muito habilmente antes de se afastar quando percebeu que era eu, sua fã número dois - só porque Sakura Haruno tinha roubado um beijo dele, o que dava a ela uns cinquenta pontos de vantagem. Não foi planejado e eu fiquei feliz. Obviamente algo finalmente conspirava a meu favor.

— Essa é nova pra você, Karin — Sasuke comentou com aquele tom frio que fazia desgraças com minha pele. — Mas não é original. Outras já se jogaram em mim hoje.

— Eu tropecei — sorri. — Obrigada por me salvar.

Ele não respondeu. O cenário de luz baixa e música alta o tornavam de alguma forma mais lindo ainda. Precisava mantê-lo falando. Já era um milagre que ele estivesse trocando mais de cinco palavras comigo, quando ele geralmente só grunhia ou me ignorava.

— Quer dizer, eu posso fazer melhor do que isso — sorri maliciosa. Segundas, terceiras, quartas intenções, baby. — Não é meu estilo bancar a donzela em perigo.

Se bem que, por ele, eu me faria sem problemas de garotinha tola.

— Sei — ele respondeu indiferente.

— Sabe mesmo?

Nós já havíamos tido mil versões daquela cena antes. Eu flertava e ele se livrava de mim antes que eu tivesse a chance de piscar e morder os lábios. Eu não desistia e ficava alerta à menor chance que tivesse de me aproximar novamente, disposta a tentar até que ele cedesse ou fosse embora. Ele sempre ia embora.

Mas havia algo diferente naquela vez. Talvez fosse a bebida, talvez fosse um alinhamento perfeito das minhas estrelas da sorte. Sasuke me encarou de uma forma intensa que me fez estremecer de leve, meu coração dando um salto. Durou alguns segundos até que ele desviou o olhar e eu me ressenti da perda. Ele nunca me olhara daquele jeito antes.

Então, quando eu pensei que se afastaria e já bolava maneiras de ficar mais tempo com ele, Sasuke disse: — Vamos sair daqui.

Não, não foi o convite mais romântico ou gentil do mundo. Lembrando agora, percebo o quanto foi seco e brusco. Tão _Sasuke_. Mas naquele momento foi como ouvir a canção do paraíso. Soltei um gritinho, agarrei o braço dele e corremos para as escadas — na verdade, eu o arrastei — nos desviando das pessoas que abarrotavam a casa de Ino. Testamos duas portas antes de encontrar um quarto. Estava acontecendo, Sasuke estava me dando uma chance, eu tinha tentado tanto, ele era tão lindo e...

Nossas bocas estavam unidas e eu vi fogos de artifício mais cedo naquele verão. Aquele beijo era tudo o que eu tinha ansiado e o que jamais me atreveria imaginar. Era quente, abrasador, intenso, completo. Não era doce como uma fruta, era como um uísque puro. Eu adorava uísque. E passei a adorar o modo como a língua de Sasuke explorava a minha boca. E como suas mãos percorriam meu corpo e apertavam minha pele. Descobri da maneira mais deliciosa que não era só a voz dele que tinha o potencial de causar estragos em mim. E constatei que aqueles anos de adoração a Sasuke não foram em vão. Se antes eu me julgava apaixonada, agora estava definitivamente perdida.


End file.
